


Finding Robin

by seri-kun (vanijane)



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Robin cries, Chrom and Robin are 90's babies, Chrom calls it the fish movie, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, They go watch Finding Dory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanijane/pseuds/seri-kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In hindsight, perhaps taking Robin to watch Finding Dory for their first non-best friend date was a bad thing.<br/>
<br/>
No Finding Dory spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Robin

**Author's Note:**

> I just came from watching Finding Dory with my friends and it was beautiful and funny and perfect. Then, as Dory was saying, "I suffer from short-term memory loss", Robin came into my mind and I couldn't stop this fic from happening. Please enjoy! It is fluffy, I swear!  
>    
>  I also tried to make water and fish puns but yeah...it's 1AM right now and my brain isn't as punny as I thought it was. Oh well.

In hindsight, perhaps taking Robin to watch Finding Dory for their first non-best friend date was a bad thing.

A while ago, Lissa had dragged them both and Frederick to watch Finding Nemo. Robin had been staying over their place to finish their chemistry project and Lissa was being stubborn and excitable. Chrom had no special connection to the movie, it was a daddy fish looking for his lost baby fish—Lissa begged to differ, saying there was something deep (“Yeah, the ocean,” Chrom told her once and he thought that was a pretty good comeback despite the slap he got from his baby sister afterwards). The only reason he agreed to watching it again was because Robin hadn’t seen it, or at least didn’t remember ever watching the fish movie.

By the end of the film, Robin was standing on the dark side with Lissa. Chrom rolled his eyes and Frederick chuckled at them. Robin bought his own copy of the movie and Chrom caught his best friend watching it again and again over the weeks. He still didn’t get the appeal of the movie, except well, talking fish, but Robin liked it and that was good enough for him.

When they decided to test the waters and limits of the new stage of their relationship, Chrom had to plan a date. He was afraid to make it too intimate because it might just be too much but at the same time, he didn’t want something so casual because that would be playing safe and he didn’t think Robin would appreciate that.

It was as if he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders when he’d walked past the movie theater and saw the huge blue poster of Dory under the title, Finding Dory. He was never interested in the fish before but now, he thanked the gods for the fish movie. Immediately, Chrom bought two tickets before running home to call Robin, stuttering and blushing and making a fool of himself, to schedule their date-date. Robin excitedly said yes.

That was three days ago and they were now in the theater with several people around their age slowly leaving as the credits rolled up. Chrom had finished the large bucket of popcorn and jug of soda while Robin was too engrossed in the movie to pay attention to the snacks—at least, Chrom had thought during the movie, Robin held his hand and leaned close to laugh or make a comment about whatever was happening in the movie. It was nice to see his best friend this way, especially with how tough school was.

Chrom expected to be out of the theater once the movie was over, they would walk under the cool evening and hold hands and hopefully, _hopefully_ , get a good night kiss—what he didn’t expect was to have Robin leaning towards him, sniffling and crying.

“Oh gods, Robin…” Chrom whispered, not sure what to do with his best friend crying because he’d never seen Robin cry before. He reached out and placed a hand over the other’s shoulder, gently squeezing and rubbing the spot as Robin continued to sniffle.

He wanted to say something, that it was going to be okay—but he didn’t know what it was and the last thing he wanted to do was mess this up by being his oblivious self (Lissa had vehemently reminded him to be more attentive during the date-date). When Robin still hadn’t calmed down, Chrom inhaled deeply and moved his hand to the other’s pale hair and gently rubbed there.

“Hey, you can tell me anything,” he said softly, almost like a whisper. “What’s wrong, Robin?”

Robin sniffed hard, coughed and held his breath in an attempt to stop his whimpering. It only made things worse and Chrom didn’t know he could feel so much pain from watching Robin cry. Without another thought, he pushed the arm rest up and gathered Robin in his arms, pulling them closer.

“Ch-Chrom…?” Robin stuttered out of breath from crying and Chrom felt the pain in his chest physically. “D-do you th-think…?”

“Think what?” He held Robin firmly with one arm and rubbed his back with the other.

“Th-that…th-that I-I’d find m-my…m-my f-family?” Robin broke off with a painful sob and buried his face onto Chrom’s chest, hands clutching at whatever he could touch of the other man.

“Oh, Robin…” Chrom whispered, pulling Robin even more so that he was now saddled on his lap. This was a bad idea, he didn’t mean for it to make Robin so sad and so lonely. He’d never made the connection before, but now he could see just how similar Dory was to his best friend and he really should’ve been more attentive. But this was now and he couldn’t undo it, instead Chrom held tightly to him.

“Of course you would,” Chrom said finally, feeling tears prickling at his own eyes and Robin’s tears on his chest. “Gods, I know you will. We just…have to wait and keep trying. It’ll be all right and I’m sure,” he swallowed, not wanting to cave into his emotions when Robin needed him to be the pillar for the both of them. “I’m sure your parents are looking for you, too. And when you guys meet again, it’ll be just as great.”

“Wh-what if…what if I…I n-never f-find them?” Robin inhaled sharply, his grip on Chrom’s arm tightening with emotion. “Wh-what if…th-they’re…g-g-gone?”

Chrom fought back the sniffle and pressed his lips on his friend’s head before the action registered in his brain. His throat was dry because he knew that possibility was real and it was hard to keep being optimistic for so long without any positive results. He wasn’t one to shy away from reality, neither was Robin and though Chrom didn’t want to say it because it would be painful, but he did so anyway for the both of them.

“Then you have me. You have Lissa, you have Frederick, you have Emm and you have Gaius, Maribelle, Sumia and everyone. You have all of us to be your family, Robin.” Chrom inhaled his friend’s scent and gods, it felt right to call him family because beyond friendship, beyond this new thing they had, they had always been family. “We all love you. _I love you_. And…and it’s not like your parents’ or if you have sisters or brothers but…but I hope it’s enough for you.” He swallowed, “I hope my love for you is enough, Robin.”

“Chrom…!” Robin gasped, his sobs getting stronger as he held onto the other man like a life line and Chrom held him tight against himself. He wasn’t going to ever let go.

When the theater was empty of the people and the staff went over to them to tell them to leave, they stopped when they saw Robin. Chrom gave them a pleading look and was grateful when they just nodded and left, giving them space. He let out a relieved sigh and returned his attention to Robin, who’s sobs had quieted down to sniffles and gasps.

Just as he made the mental note to grab a bottle of water or two before leaving, Robin inhaled deeply and lifted his head to look up at Chrom. Seeing his friend’s flushed tear stained face awakened something inside of him and Chrom placed a warm gentle hand on Robin’s cheek. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m…” Robin let out a stuttered breath and inhaled deeply again before continuing, “I’m better. Th-thank you, Ch-Chrom.”

Robin held the hand Chrom had on his cheek and smiled sadly, “I’m s-sorry about this…I ruined the-the date…”

“No,” Chrom frowned and used his other hand to cup Robin’s cheek, “please don’t think about that right now. It’s not important.” When Robin’s eyes widened, Chrom realized his hastened words and coughed. “I mean, it’s not…it’s not as important as you. We…we can have other dates but this, this is part of you and I should’ve known better than to pick the fish movie. I didn’t want to make you sad.”

A small grunt escaped Robin before he could stop it and he smiled, letting out a small laugh. “I’m all right, it was nice…special. So, please don’t blame yourself for choosing…the fish movie. I know how much you don’t like it and you managed to stay awake for the entire movie.”

Chrom flushed, “I don’t…dislike the movie…”

“You call it the fish movie, Chrom. It’s not just about fish,” Robin sighed lightly with a familiar smile on his face. Before Chrom could react, Robin leaned forward using his hand on Chrom’s chest as leverage and placed a brief kiss on the taller man's lips.

When Robin pulled away, Chrom saw the light flush on his cheeks and that smile Robin seemed to have reserved only for him. He felt the warm hand on his chest and felt its warmth spread as Robin whispered, “your love is more than enough for me, Chrom. I love you, too.”


End file.
